Gyroscopes determine rotation rate signals. An amount by which the external stimulus affects the gyroscope's motion is sensed, thereby detecting the amount of the motion. An associated circuit senses the gyroscope's motion, and produces output signals indicative thereof.
Gyroscopes are conventionally used for detecting rotational angular velocity in different systems, including automobiles, inertial navigation in aircraft and ships, robots, television cameras, and any other device which requires detection of angular velocity. A vibratory gyroscope has a vibrator portion that is rotated about a Z axis while bending vibrations (the vibration to be sensed) occur in the x axis direction. Coriolis forces then act on the vibrator to vibrationally deform the vibrator in the y axis direction. The amount of deformation in the y axis is then detected as a voltage signal. Hence, in a vibratory gyroscope, the Coriolis force of the x axial direction motion causes deformation in the y direction. The Coriolis force is proportional to the angular velocity of the device. This allows detection of the angular velocity .omega. in the Z axis direction.
Other ways of detecting multi-axis operation are known; however, the features of this embodiment can be simply described with respect to single axis operation.
Gyroscope motion detecting circuits can operate using a resonant detection circuit to detect some aspect of the motion of the gyroscope. The resonant detection is dependent on the quality factor or "Q" of the resonant part.
It is desireable to detect the amount of movement of the circuit, independent of any parameter of the circuit, including its Q factor.